Sempiternal
by CherrytreesButterfly
Summary: "Rodolphous Lestrange silently opened one of the large wooden doors allowing a tall figure in. He had long unkempt grey hair, dirty worn clothes, scars on every inch of his skin, and yellowed teeth. It was Fenrir Greyback, Draco realized with unease." After finally defecting to the Light, a new identity and mate were the last things he needed. AU. M for Language.
1. Can You Feel My Heart

**Author's Note: **Yes, I have started a new multi-chaptered fic. Yes, it is another unabashed Dramione fic. I will still be updating All Things Truly Wicked as well as The Bridge. I have most of the next chapter for Bridge done, but I'm going to upload it tomorrow morning.

This story is written for the Album challenge. It is inspired by the album _Sempiternal_ by Bring Me the Horizon. The first chapter is Can You Feel My Heart. I would recommend listening to it first to set the mood, but I realize that this genre of music may not be everyone's cup of tea and that people might just not want to. The story works regardless so you don't need to listen to the music to enjoy it.

* * *

_Can you hear the silence?_

_Can you see the dark?_

_Can you fix the broken?_

_Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_

"Such a shame you turned out to be a disappointment just like your father," Voldemort sneered. "How low the House of Malfoy has fallen."

Draco gritted his teeth, wishing he could curse the smirk off the bastard's face. Unfortunately, his hands were magically bound behind his back, and he had been forced to his knees in front of the Dark Lord. He mentally thanked whatever gods there were that they hadn't thought to take his wand. His crazy aunt Bellatrix stood behind him, one hand firmly clamped on his shoulder. He winced as her sharp nails dug into his flesh, sure that she had pierced the skin. The rest of the Death Eaters stood in a circle, silently watching him.

"My father was a fool to follow a monster like you," he spat. Bellatrix struck him across the cheek. His head whipped to the side with the force but he did not allow himself to react.

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord that way," she shrieked. "You are blood traitor and a disgrace."

"I'd rather be both of those than a spineless Death Eater," Draco snarled back. Bellatrix raised her hand to strike him again.

"Enough, Bellatrix," Voldemort said quietly.

"But- but- my Lord," she stuttered.

"You heard your master," Draco sneered. Bellatrix gave him a furious look and her wand hand twitched.

"I have arranged some... _entertainment_ for the evening," Voldemort announced. "Rodolphous, if you would be so kind as to let our guest in?" Rodolphous Lestrange silently opened one of the large wooden doors allowing a tall figure in. He had long unkempt grey hair, dirty worn clothes, scars on every inch of his skin, and yellowed teeth. It was Fenrir Greyback, Draco realized with unease. Bellatrix gave him a large grin that made his skin crawl. He instinctively knew something terrible was about to occur.

"My Lord," Fenrir Greyback said, as he bowed in front of Voldemort.

"Fenrir. Such a pleasure to have you join us this evening."

"Oh no, it is _my_ pleasure," Fenrir replied with a feral grin as he straightened. "I don't mean any disrespect, my Lord, but we are running rather short on time." Voldemort waved a hand dismissively.

"Very well then, get on with it." Fenrir spun on his heel to face Draco. He gave Bellatrix a slight nod and Draco watched, confused, as she backed away with a maniacal smile as Fenrir approached him.

"Hello, Draco," he said crouching down to Draco's level. "We're about to have a bit of fun." He jumped up.

"I'm ready," he called. Voldemort waved his wand lazily and Draco watched with growing horror as wards formed a box around the center of the room. He was trapped with Greyback.

"No," he whispered in denial. How long had it been since he had been captured? Several weeks? Was it the full moon? He quickly tried to count the days hoping he was wrong. His thoughts were cut off as Fenrir let out a bloodcurdling scream. He watched with horror as the man's limbs elongated and began to sprout hair. Within a few seconds, Draco was faced with a fully grown werewolf. As Fenrir finished the transformation and settled into his form, he let out a long howl that made Draco shiver. He quietly shuffled away from the werewolf, cursing as his back hit the ward. Fenrir's head whipped towards Draco at the sound and he raised his hackles, growling lowly. Draco said a quiet prayer and closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

He screamed when Fenrir attacked. He continued screaming when the attacks did not stop. Trapped as they were, Fenrir had no release for his instincts except for Draco. The Death Eaters watched impassively as Draco screamed and Voldemort let out a cold, cruel laugh.

The next morning, Voldemort took the wards down after Fenrir had returned to his human form. Draco was unconscious and bleeding.

"Take him to the Forbidden Forest," he ordered two of the Death Eaters. His eyes swept over his followers. "Let this be a warning to all of you. I do not take traitors or cowards lightly." He swept out of the room, Bellatrix on his heels.

Severus waited until Voldemort was gone before he approached Draco's body.

"Allow me," he drawled. "I'm headed that way anyway," he said making sure to keep his tone light and not betray the horror or concern he felt for his godson. Rosier looked at him suspiciously and he made sure to school his expression.

"Very well. Merlin knows I'm exhausted. You're welcome to take the traitor." Severus nodded at him and Nott. He knelt down, grasping Draco's wrist tightly before activating the portkey that would take him just outside Hogwarts' wards. When they landed, he levitated Draco in front of him and rushed to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

When Draco awoke, he realized he was lying on soft, clean sheets rather than a cold stone floor. He attempted to sit up and groaned when he felt shooting pains all over his body. Madam Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere, and placed a light but firm hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy. You've injured just about every inch of your body," she said disapprovingly as if it was his fault. He snarled at her, the pain making him snappish. She tsked at him. "None of that now," she scolded. She thrust a vial to his lips. When he refused to open his mouth to drink she sighed in exasperation.

"It's for the pain," she explained impatiently. Draco immediately opened his mouth, and forced the foul potion down. He sighed in relief as the shooting pains became dull throbs. It was rather like what he felt after a good quidditch practice, and much more manageable. He could hear Madam Pomfrey muttering to herself about uncooperative Slytherins as she fussed with his pillows. She cast a diagnostic spell over him and murmured to herself as she examined the results.

"Well," she told him, "your bones are healing nicely and your cuts are healed. A few of them were quite deep. I'm afraid they've scarred," she told him solemnly. "I'd like to keep you for a few more days until your bones have completely healed." Draco nodded woodenly.

"Am I..." he trailed off afraid to finish the question. She took a deep breath.

"Would you like a calming draught before I tell you?" Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt nauseous at his growing certainty of his new identity.

"No. Just tell me," he whispered, needing to know for sure.

"Yes. You are a- a werewolf," she said quietly. Draco nodded, his eyes still closed. Madam Pomfrey stayed for a few more moments before finally leaving him alone. He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. So this was the Dark Lord's punishment. At least he was alive, though he suspected that hadn't been part of Voldemort's plan. This was worse, he decided. Having to live with the knowledge that he was a monster was the worst thing Voldemort could have done to him. Death would have been a mercy.

* * *

When Draco next awoke, he was slightly disoriented, especially when he saw that Dumbledore and his godfather were at his bedside.

"Draco," Severus exclaimed, relief tangible in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Draco tested his limbs and found most of the pain was gone. He was slightly sore but otherwise fine.

"Much better. I'm assuming you're the one who brought me here?" His godfather gave him a stiff nod.

"The Dark Lord ordered Rosier and Nott to leave you in the Forbidden Forest. I convinced them to let me take you instead and brought you here."

"Does anyone know I'm here," he asked curiously. "Or has everyone assumed that I'm dead?"

"Severus, Madam Pomfrey, and I are the only ones who know you are here. I am not sure where everyone else assumes you are, but it is my guess that Voldemort believes you are dead." Dumbledore told him. Draco nodded again wondering what his mother thought had happened to him.

"I didn't ask earlier but how long have I been here," he questioned.

"A week," Severus told him tersely. The first few days had been rough. There had been so much damage to Draco's body and they had almost lost him. He and Poppy had worked non-stop to keep him stable.

"I am so sorry, Draco," Dumbledore told him sincerely, his blue eyes slightly moist. "If I had known sending you back would be so dangerous-"

"I _told_ you it was dangerous," Severus snarled, cutting him off. "I _told_ you the Dark Lord was displeased with the Malfoy family. You already had me as a spy. You didn't need another one. I warned you, but you refused to listen, and now Draco is paying the price." Dumbledore bowed his head.

"I know. I cannot tell either of you how sorry I am. I am an old fool. Despite what others may think of me, I am only human after all. I can only apologize that you are suffering for my mistake."

Draco supposed he should be angry, but he couldn't find the strength for it.

"So what now," he asked tiredly. "Am I staying here until school starts?"

"That would probably be the safest option," Severus replied. "You can't very well return home. The headmaster has agreed to provide you your own quarters for protection and privacy." Draco wondered if Severus meant his own protection, or the protection of the other students. He decided he'd rather not know.

"I suppose you'll be entertaining me for the summer," he quipped dryly. Severus snorted.

"Not likely. You'll be pleased to know the Golden Trio is here as well for their own safety. Perhaps they can provide you with the entertainment you desire," he sneered. Draco groaned. As if being trapped in the castle and turned into a werewolf wasn't enough.

"I'll make sure to avoid them as much as possible." Dumbledore coughed.

"You may find that a bit difficult since I've asked Harry to train you." Draco goggled at him.

"_Train_ me? Train me for what? What could Potter possibly know that I don't," he questioned derisively.

"As much as I am loathe to admit it," Severus cut in, "Potter has gathered valuable dueling skills over the years. I believe you would benefit from his help, Draco. Do not dismiss it out of hand." Draco considered the idea. He knew how much it must have pained his godfather to admit Potter was actually good at something.

"And Potter agreed to this?"

"Harry has listened to my account of your story and agreed to teach you provided the two of you can maintain a friendly relationship," Dumbledore helpfully supplied. Draco snorted. Friendly? The best they could hope for was that he and Potter wouldn't kill each other.

"Fine," he agreed with a sigh. "I'll train with him. Is that all?" Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I'll leave you to rest then," he said with a smile.

* * *

Over the next few days, Draco realized he had developed a few new... skills. His senses had been strengthened, which he had expected. What he hadn't expected was that he could almost hear the werewolf side of him. It was extremely unsettling. It had been barely noticeable at first, but the animalistic urges had strengthened as he regained his own strength.

Right now, he could feel the voice begging to be outside. Since he'd been released from the Hospital Wing, he'd learned that it calmed his werewolf side to see the moon at night, even if it wasn't a full moon. He sighed and gave in, slipping out of bed to pull the window curtains open, allowing moonlight to stream into the room. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He swore he could feel it warming him and caressing him as if it were a tangible thing. He could tell that his werewolf side was enjoying the moonlight by the way it settled down. He sighed. At least he might get a good night's sleep tonight. He was going to need it since he was supposed to have his first training session tomorrow.

* * *

**End note: **I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. The House of Wolves

**Author's Note: **The story may or may not have adult content in the future. I'm still not sure if it will go in that direction, or if I will be capable of writing it.

* * *

_Show me your face, show me a reason to think,_

_My soul can be saved if I sell you my sins_

_I'm going blind, but one thing's clear_

_Death is the only salvation for me_

"Again," Harry ordered. Draco huffed in frustration.

"We've been at it for hours, Potter. Surely we can take a break," he pleaded. Harry was a surprisingly ruthless teacher, forcing him through battle maneuvers over and over again, until they were perfect. He wondered if it was revenge for all the years of torment.

"Fine," Harry growled. "Fifteen minutes." Draco nodded tiredly and sank into a comfy armchair that the Room of Requirement had conveniently provide. He allowed his eyes to close as he leaned back to savor the few moments of rest he had been allotted. He could feel every muscle he knew he had aching, and then some.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the door creak open and two people walk in. It was Granger and Weasley. It was his first time seeing them since he had been brought to Hogwarts as he had spent his days locked away in his room except for his training. He noted that Weasley smelled of grass. That was another thing he had learned to do. His heightened sense of smell allowed him to identify people's scents from quite far away. Granger smelled of... something. He couldn't put a name to it but it was wonderful and intoxicating. He took a deep breath, savoring the scent. He suddenly came back to his senses and shuddered realizing he had basically been sniffing Granger.

"What are they doing here," he demanded.

"I thought you might benefit from some team-based combat practice," Harry replied. "Since you've had plenty of practice working against me, you and I will be a team against Ron and Hermione." Draco sighed and nodded. They stepped to the edges of the room and Draco watched as several walls formed in the center of the room, providing a battlefield. Within the outer walls were more walls of a similar height forming a maze-like layout. He and Harry entered the maze from one end, while Hermione and Ron entered from the other. After they had spent several minutes in the maze, Draco realized he could smell them nearby.

"We're getting close," he murmured to Harry. Harry nodded, and raised his wand as they turned the corner, shields raised. Two red beams hit their shields as they entered a small clearing in the maze. Ron and Hermione were poised at the opposite end of the clearing. What followed, was a furious mess of spells and shields. The two teams were quite evenly matched. Suddenly, Harry managed to catch Hermione off-guard with a tripping jinx. When she dropped her shield, he shot a stunning spell at her. _No_, Draco's werewolf growled. He suddenly found himself tackling Hermione to the ground as he growled at Harry furiously. The stunning spell passed harmlessly over their heads.

"Mine," he snarled instinctively. The spells all stopped as the other three stared at him.

"What the fuck, Malfoy," Harry swore. "What was that for?"

"I- I- don't know," Draco stuttered staring down at Hermione. Gods she smelled even better up close. He moaned lowly and fought the urge to bury his nose in her riotous curls. Hermione looked up at him with confusion and surprise before she quickly shoved him off her and brushed herself off, refusing to look at him.

"And was that about 'mine'," Ron asked furiously. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"I don't know," he yell frustrated. "I'm just as confused as you are. Since I've never had problems watching people send spells at Granger before, my best guess would be that it's a werewolf thing. It's not exactly like I have anyone to talk to about these things. My condition didn't exactly come with a how-to manual."

"You could try talking to Remus," Hermione piped up unexpectedly. Draco's eyes snapped to her, but she was still looking resolutely at her feet.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah, he's a werewolf remember? I'm sure if you owled him, he'd be happy to tell you anything you need to know about being one." Draco nodded, still uneasy about what had happened.

"That would be helpful... Thanks, Granger." Harry sighed as the walls around them sank back into the ground, leaving the room empty.

"I think it would be best if we end today's training session until we know what exactly is going on with you, Malfoy." Draco nodded again, thankful for the reprieve.

"Same time tomorrow?" Harry shook his head.

"Get this thing sorted out first. It's dangerous to be dueling when you're not completely in control of yourself."

* * *

That night, Draco scribbled a quick letter to Lupin reintroducing himself, explaining his condition, and requesting any information he may have. The next morning, his owl returned with a letter inviting him to visit him so that they may talk in person. After obtaining permission and a portkey from the headmaster, he wrote back accepting Lupin's offer.

The portkey brought him to a small house in a heavily wooded area. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but it opened before he had the chance.

"I heard you coming," Remus explained. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Draco, though I wish it were under better circumstances," he said ruefully. "Please, come in." He opened the door wider, and ushered Draco into the living room.

"I was rather surprised you were willing to meet me," Draco admitted. "I know I did not make your time at Hogwarts easy." Remus smiled sadly.

"True as that may be, Draco, I would not wish this life on anyone. When I was bitten, I had no one to guide me. It would have made my life a hell of a lot easier," he snorted. "So, firstly, who bit you," Remus asked, getting straight to the point.

"Fenrir Greyback," Draco replied, coldly. Remus sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It appears we have even more in common then since Greyback was my sire as well."

"Sire?"

"Yes, in the werewolf world, the person who turned you is known as your sire or dame. Usually they're supposed to take you into their pack and help you adjust, but obviously Greyback is different." Lupin's expression darkened. "We're actually rather lucky that we have the same sire. Werewolves instinctively seek their pack during their first few moons, but since we have the same blood, so to speak, I can probably help you override the need to seek out Greyback." Draco nodded.

"What about the transformation itself? What's it like?" Lupin hummed.

"It's rather like polyjuice, but at an accelerated rate. I won't sugar coat it for you, Draco. It is extremely painful and it doesn't get better. You just learn to be able to withstand it." Draco grew more and more nervous at his words. "Severus should be able to provide you with wolfsbane to help you keep your mind during the transformation." Draco nodded, knowing his godfather had already agreed to provide him with some. "You've probably noticed heightened senses as well, sight, smell, and hearing?" Draco nodded. He already knew all this.

"Would being a werewolf increase my protectiveness of others," he asked urgently, thinking of the fight. Lupin's brow furrowed.

"Only in special cases. Why? Did something happen?" Draco sighed.

"Potter and I were doing some combat training with Weasley and Granger. When Potter fired a smell at Granger my werewolf got really upset and I may have tackled her to the ground to protect her. The werewolf felt really angry at Potter too." Remus' eyes widened.

"Draco, you have to understand that things like that only happen very rarely," he said slowly. "You may have to be a bit open minded about this." Draco felt uneasiness settle in his stomach.

"Just tell me what it is so I can fix it," he snapped, sharply.

"It's not exactly something you can fix, Draco." He hesitated. "How much do you know about werewolf mating?"

"Oh hell no," Draco squeaked. "Are you saying my werewolf side wants to do _that_ with Granger?" Remus swallowed down his amusement at the look of nausea that Draco wore.

"Not exactly. I'm saying there is a very real possibility that she is _the_ mate for you."

"What," Draco yelled, "that's impossible! We don't even _like_ each other for Merlin's sake. Just because I tackled her and felt protective of her for a split second doesn't mean anything right?" Remus hummed wondering how look Draco's dislike of Hermione would last if his hunch was true, and he was fairly certain it was.

"It may seem like a minor thing to you, Draco, but it is quite a clear indicator. If they are not part of a pack, werewolves are generally lone beings. That said, your protection of Hermione speaks volumes about what she means to you, conscious opinions notwithstanding." Draco considered this.

"So, what does this mean for me? Am I going to die without her or what?" Remus snorted.

"We're not veela, Draco. We can survive perfectly well without our mates. _I_ can certainly attest to that." He gestured around his home that was quite clearly inhabited by a male. "What I have heard from other mated werewolves is that you will find it harder and harder to stay away from her, the longer you wait. You can resist if you so choose, but you'd be the first I've heard of to be successful in that regard. I've also heard that having a mate makes the transformation easier and less taxing on the body. Other than that, I'm not really sure. Most werewolves are extremely protective and possessive of their mates and don't share information about them easily." Draco groaned.

"I'm doomed."

"If I may offer a bit of advice, Draco. I would suggest you speak to Hermione about it. From what I know of her, it would be much better if you told her upfront what you know rather than waiting for her to find out on her own, and trust me, she _will_ find out." Draco snorted. Remus sighed. "If Hermione is your mate, you will know as the full moon comes closer. We tend to be more in touch with our... animal half then."

* * *

When Draco walked into the training room, he was alarmed to see that it was Granger, and not Potter, who was waiting for him. He'd been successfully avoiding her since his talk with Remus two weeks ago.

"Er..."

"Hello, Malfoy," she said quietly. "I asked Harry to let me take over today because I needed to talk to you."

"About what," he asked nervously. She fixed him with a piercing glare that made him fidget even more.

"I think I figured out the cause of your strange behavior during the combat practice."

"Oh really," Draco asked, his voice unusually high. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You know already don't you," she accused. "Were you planning on telling me that I'm your... your..."

"Mate," he said finishing her question. Hermione looked away, blushing.

"Yes, that." Draco sighed.

"I planned on telling you eventually. I've just been putting it off." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "Look," he continued, "I don't expect anything from you alright? We can just continue on with things as they have been." Hermione stared at him.

"And what about you?"

"What _about_ me? I'll be fine," he snapped "It's not like I'm exactly eager to have you as my mate." He felt strangely guilty when she appeared hurt by his barb. However, her expression quickly cooled.

"Fine. Let's get on with the training then." He nodded stiffly and they began circling each other. Hermione struck first, throwing a rictusempra at him, which he swiftly dodged. He threw a jelly-legs jinx back at her, but nothing came out of his wand. Draco groaned as Hermione quickly approached him.

"What was that," she demanded.

"Don't yell at me," he replied, frustrated. "It's not like I know what's going on. I did the incantation and movement correctly but my magic didn't cooperate." Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Do you think it's related to the mate thing," she asked hesitantly. Draco shrugged.

"Probably. Hell if I know." Hermione sighed.

"Well, if you can't throw spells at me, I won't be able to train you. Not with magical combat at least. Has Harry started you on hand-to-hand combat yet?" Draco nodded. It had undoubtedly been the worst part of the training as he had absolutely zero experience with it. Luckily, being a werewolf gave him increased strength and endurance. Most wizards never bothered learning it as it was considered an extremely muggle form of fighting, and was not very useful in a magical fight. However, Harry had insisted it would give him an advantage should he be disarmed.

"Perfect, we can work on that then." Hermione reached up to put her hair in a ponytail and Draco's gaze was immediately drawn to the smooth pale skin of her neck. His eyes darkened as they hungrily traced the line of her collarbone and lower...

"Ready," she asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered as he cursed the werewolf. They circled each other once again and Hermione once again made the first strike. She aimed a kick at his midsection, but he caught her foot, using it to twist her and throw her to the ground, which the room had conveniently changed to a lightly padded surface. Draco moved to pin her but she kneed him in the stomach, and deftly flipped him over, straddling his stomach.

"Pinned," she declared triumphantly. Draco's werewolf growled and he instinctively pushed her over, pinning her to the ground. Hermione scowled at him.

"I already won, Malfoy," she told him angrily. Draco ignored her. He could smell her heady scent that was distinctly Hermione. Draco leaned closer to her pulse point, taking a deep breath. Hermione squirmed under him. "Get off me," she ordered indignantly. _Their mate should not be fighting them_, his wolf growled. Draco blinked as he fought through the haze and struggled to regain control.

"Stop moving," he gritted out. Hermione ignored him and continued trying to push him off. "Hermione, stop moving before I do something we'll both regret," he growled in a dangerously low voice. She froze, looking straight at him and was shocked to see that his eyes were a light blue instead of the usual grey.

* * *

**End note: **I decided I wanted to take the idea of there being two sides to a werewolf quite literally. When Draco's eyes turned blue, that was a sign of the wolf peeking through. Also, random note, adult wolves have yellow eyes, but pups have blue eyes. I decided since Draco was newly turned, it would be appropriate for his wolf to have blue eyes instead of the usual yellow. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Empire (Let Them Sing)

**Author's Note: **Finally a new chapter! Sorry this took so long to update, but it's here now. I'm going to be putting time indicators before each section that takes place during a different point in the timeline to make the time changes more apparent and easier to follow.

* * *

_We've been surrounded by vicious cycles_

_The end - are we truly alone?_

_The scars on your heart are yours to atone_

_We've been surrounded_

_Let 'em sing, let 'em sing!_

_One week before the first full moon_

Draco gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he attempted to regain control. He tried to let go of her, but his body wouldn't obey. He could feel her chest heaving against his and smell her heady scent. His heightened senses allowed him to feel every single curve of her body and how she fit perfectly against him. _Fuck this_, he screamed mentally, and with great effort, managed to roll to the side, thus freeing her.

"I think you should leave," Draco warned her from his position on the ground. He tried to concentrate on the patterned ceiling and not the soft sound of her feet padding across the room and the way her breath hitched as she hesitated at the door before finally leaving. When the door closed with a quiet _click_, he sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "A Malfoy does not break. A Malfoy is strong. A Malfoy does not show emotion." He whispered the words to himself over and over again like a prayer. They had been endlessly repeated to him since he was a child, and he clung to them now because if he didn't hold on to something, he was going to fall apart.

Hermione Granger was making him lose control and he _hated_ it. He resented her with every inch of his being, except maybe the part that went furry during the full moon. Logically, he knew it wasn't _really_ her fault, but that didn't make him hate her any less. Draco sighed in frustration. How was he supposed to fight when he had a mate to worry about? A mate he didn't even _want_, mind you.

* * *

_Night before the first full moon_

"Here." Severus handed him a small vial. "You'll need this for tomorrow night. I've heard that it works best if you take it the morning of the full moon." Draco gingerly took the potion from him with a quiet thanks. "The headmaster has set aside an unused classroom for your transformation. I will ward the door and keep watch from outside." Severus' tone brooked no argument so Draco just nodded tiredly. Severus' eyes softened as he took in Draco's hunched shoulders and lowered head. "Try to eat some rare meat. I've heard it helps with the tiredness and muscle aches," he advised. Draco thanked him and made his way back to his quarters to get some rest. He'd been unusually tired the last few days. He was surprised to find Hermione pacing outside the painting that guarded his room.

"Granger?" Hermione jumped, startled.

"Malfoy! I- I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know the full moon is tomorrow and I just," she trailed off awkwardly as Draco's eyebrows rose higher and higher.

"I'm as prepared as I can be," he told her, "but thanks for the concern, I guess."

"Right. Right," she said absently. "Ok then. I'll see you around I guess." She turned to leave but Draco quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her. Hermione froze and stared at their joined hands, her eyes slowly moving up his arm and further up until they met his. When they made eye contact, Draco dropped her hand as if it had burned him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Look, it might be best if you avoid me around the full moon. Remus said that we tend to be closer to our... other side around that time and given our s-situation," he stumbled over the word, "it's probably for the best that we see each other as little as possible." Hermione watched him with wide brown eyes.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay. See you around then." Draco hurriedly gave the portrait the password and rushed inside, closing the portrait behind him. He collapsed on the floor, leaning against the painting as he took great, gasping breaths.

He had thought her presence was alluring the last time he saw her, but now, she was positively intoxicating. When he saw her standing there so close to him, every cell in his body had screamed at him to grab her and do unspeakable things to her. It had taken all his strength and will to keep control. It was extremely unsettling to feel such a need for someone he barely tolerated. He dreaded what tomorrow night would bring.

Draco slept fitfully that night. His dreams were filled with bloodthirsty howls and the feel of hot breaths on the back of his neck. He dreamed of a faceless girl dressed in white and standing just out of reach.

* * *

_The night of the first full moon_

"Are you ready?" Severus asked. He stood rigidly in the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back. His posture was impeccably perfect and only the slight twitch of his mouth betrayed the nervousness he felt for his godson.

"No," Draco answered truthfully, "but I have to be." He turned away to look out the window. He could see that the sky was just beginning to darken. He heard Severus quietly close the door behind him as he stepped outside, and his mutterings as he set up wards. Draco took a deep breath and stripped down so his clothes wouldn't be ruined by the change. He carefully folded them and set them down in the corner by the door. He noted the pile of blankets and pillows in the center of the room, presumably for him to rest on after the transformation.

Draco could sense the full moon approaching as the minutes ticked by. As his senses heightened with the approach of the full moon, he could hear the thumping of Severus' heartbeat outside the door and feel the faint tingling that caused the hairs on his arms to rise. As the moon became more visible, the thumping grew louder and louder and the tingling turned into an itch and finally a steady burn. His eyes shot open and he caught one glimpse of pure, silvery moonlight before he fell on his knees in agony.

This was worse than being trapped with Greyback. He could feel every bone in his body breaking and healing. He could feel his skin being stretched thin over his newly formed limbs and each hair emerging to cover him in fur. _I'm a werewolf_, he thought before he thought no more.

Severus shivered as he heard an unearthly howl from the other side of the door. The howl was followed by an eerie silence that seemed to stretch endlessly. Severus calmed himself, rationalizing that Draco must have settled down to wait out the moon. He was startled when something collided against the door from inside the room. The collisions continued and seemed to increase in frequency and strength.

"Draco," he called anxiously. "You need to stay calm. I'm sorry, but I can't released you from inside until the full moon has passed." He heard a ferocious growl and the sound of claws scrabbling against the door, followed by another thump. Severus couldn't understand what was going on. The wolfsbane should have assured that Draco stay in control, but his actions clearly showed that the potion had failed. He quickly checked and reinforced the wards, and prepared for a sleepless night.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione bolted upright.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, startled by her sudden movement. The trio had been lazing in front of the common room fire and taking advantage of having the tower to themselves. Hermione shook her head to try and get rid of the strange buzzing in her ears.

"I- I'm not sure. Something just doesn't feel right," she muttered. She couldn't shake the sense that something bad was happening. "I have to go." Hermione rushed out of the common room, following the strange tugging sensation, and the buzzing sound which grew louder and louder. She vaguely noted Harry and Ron scrambling after her as she sprinted down the halls.

After several minutes of sprinting up staircases and down hallways, Hermione finally skidded to a stop when she caught sight of Severus anxiously pacing back and forth in front of a closed door. They could hear howls and scratching coming from the other side of the door.

"Of course," Hermione whispered. Severus halted when he saw the breathless trio and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you three doing out of bed?" Hermione snorted and strode up to the door.

"The school year hasn't started yet. There's no curfew," she retorted primly. "Anyway I," she hesitated, "I had a strange sense that something had gone horribly wrong. I can see now that I was correct." A loud howl followed her statement as if in agreement. Severus glared at her for a moment before giving in with a sigh.

"It seems that Draco's wolfsbane potion has not taken effect, though I am certain the potion was correctly made. Minerva has notified me that Lupin is perfectly fine, and their potions came from the same batch," he informed her. Hermione chewed her lip as she considered this.

"May I?" she asked as she gestured to the door. She wondered if he knew about her bond with Draco. Severus simply raised an eyebrow and stepped back to let her approach the door.

"Be careful," he warned, "he may break through the wards. I've had to recast them several times already." Hermione swallowed hard but mustered her courage and slowly crept forward. As she got closer, the scrabbling grew more frantic. When she laid her hand lightly upon the oak door, Draco let out a single, long, plaintive howl and Hermione felt her eyes water for no reason.

"Draco," she called nervously. The scrabbling stopped and she heard the sound of sniffing, as if he was trying to smell her from the other side of the door. "Draco, you need to stay inside." Draco whimpered. "You need to stay inside," she hesitated, "I _want_ you to stay inside. It's not safe for me if you come out. Do you understand?" She heard another sad howl, but the scrabbling stopped. She heard the sound of rustling and noticed a bit of fur poking out underneath the door. Satisfied, she turned to face Severus, Harry, and Ron. Severus appeared unsurprised by her success, but Harry and Ron seemed dumbfounded and were openly gaping at her.

"What's going on, Mione? Are you a wolf-whisperer or something," Harry asked half-jokingly. Ron was staring at her silently.

"Hardly," Hermione snorted. "It's... a bit complicated. Can we discuss it tomorrow?" she pleaded. Harry and Ron exchanged a quick glance before nodding.

"Very well, we'll be going back then, Professor," she said. Severus gave them a curt nod. The trio walked back down the corridor, but as they were about to turn the corner, they heard another howl, followed by more scratching. Hermione sighed.

"Go back without me," she ordered. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"But Hermione," Ron protested.

"Go!" she repeated, more firmly. Ron frowned, but did not protest when Harry tugged him away. Hermione reluctantly walked back towards the door. Ignoring Severus, she crouched in front of the door, laying her palm flat against the wood. "Shh Draco," she whispered, "I'm right here. I'm not going anyway." Draco whined but settled down.

Hermione sat with her back against the door and glanced up at Severus who was watching her with a speculative expression. "You know don't you?" she asked. He gave her a jerky bob. "He thinks he can resist the bond," she mused. "Do you think he'll be able to do it?"

"Draco has been taught from young how to restrain him and stay in control," he answered curtly, then hesitated before adding, "but he may find it difficult to do so in this situation." Hermione nodded absently as she had surmised as much.

Severus kept watch all night. By the time morning came, Hermione was fast asleep, curled up next to the door. He snorted quietly when he opened the door to see Draco similarly curled up on the other side of the door. He idly wondered what fate had in store for the two of them. He carefully stepped past Hermione to wake his godson.

"Draco," he called quietly, shaking him. Draco moaned but slowly opened his eyes to squint up at him. "Here." He helped Draco to sit upright and drink a muscle relaxing potion to take the edge off of the soreness. "You may wish to get dressed before Miss Granger awakens." Draco's eyes flicked towards her sleeping form. He gave a jerky nod and tore his eyes away from her to find his clothing. "Let's get you to the hospital wing," Severus ordered.

"What about her?" Draco croaked out. Severus snorted.

"I'll levitate her along with us. She can continue sleeping there." He was surprised when Draco instead went to pick her up.

"Draco! You're not strong enough," his protests trailed off as Draco silently and stubbornly heaved Hermione up into his arms. She burrowed into his chest slightly, but did not wake. Draco turned to face him, his expression obstinate. Severus simply shook his head and led the way to the hospital wing. He wondered what had changed. The last time they had spoken of Miss Granger, Draco had been quite certain he wanted nothing to do with her.

The walk to the hospital wing was silent, but Severus found himself frequently glancing at his godson out of the corner of his eyes. Draco seemed to be sweating from carrying Hermione coupled with his exhaustion and soreness after his first transformation. Severus opened the hospital wing door, allowing Draco to enter first.

Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them, having known beforehand about Draco's condition. She appeared startled to see him carrying Hermione, but quickly directed him towards a bed on which to put her down. Draco did so easily, but Severus noted that he kept an eye on her whilst being examined by Madam Pomfrey. After several protests, Draco acquised and took a dreamless sleep potion to allow his body to rest.

* * *

_Day after the first full moon_

When Hermione finally awoke, it was mid-afternoon. She blearily blinked at the unusual brightness. She must have forgotten to close her bed curtains. As she fully woke, she slowly realized with a start that she was not in her bed, but in the hospital wing. She noted that Draco was sound asleep in the bed next to hers. He looked so much more peaceful asleep, she noted idly. He had a slight furrow in his brow though, which she felt the strange urge to smooth. She hesitantly reached her hand out to do so.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione jerked back and looked up guiltily.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?"

"Seeing as you are awake and well, you are free to leave. Your friends have come by several times asking after you, but I told them they wouldn't be allowed to see you until you were awake. They're quite anxious to see you." She gave her a wry smile. "It might be best if you go meet them." Hermione nodded and swung her legs off the bed.

"Is he okay?" she asked hesitantly as she righted her clothes.

"Yes, yes." Madam Pomfrey answered distractedly as she bustled about adjusting Draco's pillows and blankets. Hermione was slightly amused as she knew Draco would have protested vehemently to her mothering if he was awake. "He's quite exhausted and sore after the transformation, but that's only to be expected. He'll be perfectly fine once he's been able to rest a bit." Hermione nodded and decided to go find Harry and Ron. As she reached the door, she cast one last glance at Draco's sleeping form before silently slipping out.

* * *

**End note: **I realize I'm not following the lyrics prompts very well, but the story is doing what it wants. :/ Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
